Bella gets the fever on her first dance
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: Bella and Edward are at the prom and are having their first dance when suddenly Bella gets 'The Fever' and Emmett has to call in special enforcement. Crackfic


**My first crossover story. ****This is set in the first book, Twilight, when Edward and Bella are at prom slow dancing.**

_When I close my eyes_

_I see me and you at the prom_

_We've both been waiting so long_

_For this day to come_

_Now that it's here_

_Let's make it special _

_So many thoughts in my mind_

_The DJ is playing my favorite song _

_Ain't no chaperons_

_This could be the night of your dreams_

Edward pulled Bella close, she blushed. "Edward... I can't dance." He smiled at her and pulled her closer, her feet now on top of them as they moved slowly to a song.

"I told you I'd make you dance." He chuckled as she laid her head on his back and forth and spinning slowly, quietly content.

They were the only ones out there. Bella's mind was in another world. Edward pressed his cold lips to Bella's temple.

"Oh Justin..." She whispered lowly, not aware that she said it out loud.

"Justin?" Edward frowned. "Who's Justin?"

Bella's eyes opened as she picked up her head off his shoulder. "N-no one. I didn't sa-say Justin, I said E-Edward."

"No you didn't. Isn't Justin the name of that indian kid?"

"No, that's Jacob." Bella said.

"Then who is Justin?"

"No one!" Bella said, her face red. She didn't want Edward to know she was thinking about someone else while they danced.

"Bella, your a terrible liar." He put the back of his hand on Bella's forehead, she felt warmer than usual. He pushed her away. His eyes wide with horror.

"Edward its not what you think!" She shouted, as she took a crippled step toward him, having to grab her crutch.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you h-have t-the _f-fever_!" Edward said, backing away from Bella.

The music in the gym stopped, everyone had heard Bella. Murmuring started to spread across the room about Bella having the fever.

"RUN EDWARD BEFORE YOU CATCH IT FROM HER!" Yelled Alice.

Edward was scrambling away from Bella as she tried to get towards them. Some bio-hazard guys had been called and put a plastic dome around Bella.

"Let me out!" Bella shouted.

They ignored her, one bio-hazard guy gave Edward some type of shot. Edward cried like a baby, not being able to take the needle like a man. They had to hold him down just to inject it.

"We have to test it, to see if she really has the fever," Mike said.

"But how?" Angela asked while clinging to Eric.

"I'll make a call." Emmett pulled out his phone and started texting someone.

"Your not making a call, your sending a text you idiot!" Rosalie said to Emmett.

"Shush woman! He's coming."

"Who's coming?" asked some human from the school that was not important enough to have a name in this story.

"The doctor." Emmett said mysteriously. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked, he couldn't read Emmett's mind because he was blocking Edward out by thinking about ponies wearing hula skirts and ninja style bras.

"No its not Carlisle you nit wit!"

"Then who?"

*insert dramatic music here*

"Him." Emmett turned on a fog machine. As a young male shape emerged from it, walking dramatically slowly.

"Oh my..."

"It couldn't be."

"Emmett your insane to invite _him_ here!"

"I had to" Emmett said smiling.

"Why do you even know his number?" Rosalie asked.

"Got it off google." He lied.

. . .

It was... *dun dun duuunnnnnnn*... Justin Bieber!

"Why is he here?" Edward shouted!

"What is wrong with her?" Jasper asked, staring at Bella.

Bella had the most stupid look on her face as she was squealing and fanning herself. So was Alice...and Rosalie.

"No Rosalie!" Emmett tackled his wife and carried her out of there, not wanting her to catch the fever.

Jasper blind folded Alice with a fashion magazine, which immediately distracted her.

"Sooo, your Bella, right?" Justin asked, walking up to Bella.

Bella could do nothing but grin stupidly, giggle and nod.

"I heard you have the Bieber Fever, is that correct?"

"Y-yes." She wanted to scream.

"Cool."

Bella couldn't control herself, she let out a high pitched scream, excitedly bouncing up and down. "OH MY GOSHY JUSTIN BIEBER IS TALKING TO ME. HOLY CROW! JUSTIN DREW BIEBER! IS HERE! IN FORKS! TALKING TO ME! BELLA FRIGGIN' SWAN! " She was squealing, Alice would be so proud if it wasn't for the fact she was squealing for Justin Bieber.

Edward tried to cover his ears, Bella was making his sensitive ears go deaf.

Justin blinked. "Holy crow? What the heck does that even mean?"

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I don't know. But guess what!" Bella was grinning again.

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I LOVE SPARKLY RICH OLD VAMPIRES THAT NEVER COMB THEIR HAIR!" Bella glomped Justin, hugging him tightly and rubbing her face affectionately against his cheek like a kitten.

"Um..." he had no idea what to say to that.

"WHAT?" Edward couldn't believe his ears. "Bella doesn't love me." He looked down like a scolded puppy.

"Welcome to the club," said Mike, Jacob, Eric and Tyler to Edward, "the 'Bella doesn't love me' club."

They all sobbed together weakly in the corner.

"You can have me Eddie!" Jessica practically threw herself at Edward.

"No, your my girl, Jessica!" Mike whined.

Anyway, before I get even more off subject, lets go back to Bella and Justin. The other humans of Forks high aren't important characters so no one cares about their pseudo relationships.

Bella was still hugging Justin, who was turning blue.

"Can't...breath..."

"Sorry Justin Wustin." Bella tried to make a cute nick name for him.

"Don't call me that." He made a face.

"aww okay. Lets dance!" She dragged him over to a dance floor and hugged him close, forcing him to slow dance with her.

Edward saw and went bug eyed. "But Bella never willingly danced with me."

"OH SHUT UP" Jacob kicked Edward in the fang.

Bella was so happy, she planned on tying Justin up in her basement and living happily ever after with him until they died.

Justin was officially creeped out because, well Bella said everything she was thinking out loud, all the time and it was disturbing.

"My armpit itches, but sigh I don't want to scratch it in front of Justin, that could be a turn off and I'd lose him forever. Sigh i will have to deal with it, until we're married then I can be freely gross and manly." Bella said to herself.

"You know I can hear you right?"

"Darn, I think he can hear me."

Justin resisted the urge to bang his head into a wall.

Just then, Selena Gomez entered the room.

"HOLY S-"

"NO CURSING MIKE!" the writer of this story had to yell at Mike Newton, who was about to get her in trouble.

"sorry" Mike made a kitty face then turned into a duck.

Just kidding.

"Justin! Your cheating on me with that skinny twilight human thing!" Selena said with her hand on her hip, looking upset.

"No, baby of course not. You know your my one and only, this is just a One Time thing for a fan." Justin said, shoving Bella away from him.

"WHAT? You were planning on using me the whole time! I can't believe this, you said we were getting married. I refuse to let you go!" Bella shouted as she handcuffed herself to Justin.

"Oh so your getting married without my permission now?" Selena said, getting out her wizard wand.

"I never agreed on getting married to her!"

"Supababalicious piepie do do bipady bopady boo, Pip pip the doodly doo!" Selena said while waving her wand.

Suddenly, the hand cuffs were gone and Bella was on the floor with a big pig on top of her.

"EDWARD! JACOB! THE MEAN GIRL HURT ME!" Edward tackled Selena while Jacob removed the pig from his precious Bella.

Bella than knocked Justin out with a giant bad-hammer-thing she created in art class and dragged him away to Isle Esme, where she forced him to make songs about her and kept him to herself for the rest of eternity.

Well actually just until his body guard found them and saved him from that crazy chick.


End file.
